Women of Wrestling
WOW - Women of Wrestling, también WOW!, es una promoción de lucha libre profesional femenina fundada en 2000 por David McLane, anteriormente el fundador de Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling. Con base en Los Ángeles, California, y siendo propiedad de McLane y la dueña y presidenta de Los Angeles Lakers Jeanie Buss. La promoción lanzaría una serie de programas sindicados en las temporadas de televisión 2000-2001 en 102 mercados de televisión utilizando un formato similar de intérpretes guiados por personajes, con nombres que corresponden a una serie de cómics, como Jungle Grrrl, un equipo de presas completamente con trajes naranjas llamadas Caged Heat, una estrella de Hollywood llamada Lana Star, y la Persian Princess. Los programas de WOW pudieron diferenciarse de otros programas de lucha al ofrecer a los televidentes y al público de los eventos en vivo un grupo de mujeres que interpretaban a villanas y heroínas de todos los tamaños y nacionalidades. Al ser la única fuente de entretenimiento de su tipo, WOW capturaría a un público demográfico adulto fuerte con su audiencia principal, la audiencia televisiva masculina (18–49 años de edad) generando calificaciones un 25% más altas que su audiencia secundaria de mujeres jóvenes (18-24), adolescentes, y preadolescentes (7-12). Después de un largo hiatus, en diciembre de 2014, ¡WOW! anunciaría su lanzamiento a los medios digitales en 2015. Comercializado como "Superheroes WOW", sus personajes son mujeres empoderadas de diferentes orígenes y profesiones. La temporada 2 del programa se estrenaría el 1 de marzo de 2016 en YouTube. Su cuarta temporada se estrenaría el 28 de febrero de 2017. El 20 de abril de 2017, MGM Television anunciaría que Mark Burnett, el presidente de MGM, Digital Group & Digital, y Jeanie Buss formaron una sociedad para desarrollar nuevo contenido a través de una gama de programación digital y formatos sin guión para WOW!. A partir de la temporada 5, WOW se transmitiría en AXS TV. Las dos compañías firmaron un acuerdo en junio de 2018 para un programa semanal, que se llamaría WOW: Women of Wrestling, grabaciones para las cuales comenzaron el 10 de octubre de 2018 en el Teatro Belasco en Los Ángeles, que se lanzarían a principios de 2019. WOW debutaría el 18 de enero como parte del calendario de AXS Friday Night Fights que también incluyen a New Japan Pro Wrestling y AXS TV Fights. Esto marcaría el primer regreso de WOW a la red de televisión desde 2001. Historia de la compañía thumb|220px|[[Selina Majors ingresando durante un evento de WOW!]] 'Ejecución inicial (2000–2001)' La programación de WOW se emitiría en una sindicación de primera ejecución, a menudo a altas horas de la noche y empaquetada con otra programación de entretenimiento deportivo. Los programas se convirtieron rápidamente en los programas de lucha libre mejor calificados en los mercados de Nueva York y Los Ángeles y demostraron su capacidad independientemente de la región, el tamaño del mercado o el período para aumentar la audiencia de cada estación de televisión. La promoción se emitiría alrededor de veinticuatro originales episodios de una hora, enviando un solo pago por visión, Women of Wrestling Unleashed. Con su sede en Los Ángeles, WOW celebraría sus eventos en vivo que fueron grabados para su transmisión desde el Great Western Forum en Inglewood, California. La primera asistencia a los eventos en vivo de la organización fue de más de 400, pero su audiencia crecería a más de 5,000 clientes en el período de solo seis eventos, y su sitio web alcanzaría su punto máximo en un mes con poco más de 10 millones de visitantes únicos. La mayoría de los artistas intérpretes o ejecutantes de WOW eran novatas en el negocio, reclutados con experiencia en modelaje, actuación, dobles de riesgos y artes marciales. Selina Majors (quien lucharía como Bambi) y Thug (quien lucharía como Peggy Lee Leather) fueron las entrenadores de la compañía. Jeanie Buss aparecería regularmente en la programación WOW, aunque no como participante en el ring. 'Hiatus (2001–2012)' Debido al mercado de publicidad cada vez más suave y en declive durante este tiempo, WOW no lograría aprovechar su impulso y cesaría la producción después de completar 24 episodios originales y un evento en vivo pago por visión. WOW cesaría la producción de televisión en el otoño de 2001. WOW, aunque fuera del aire en los Estados Unidos después de 2001, continuaría existiendo a través de acuerdos de distribución internacional con los mercados de Israel, Rusia, India, Canadá, Sudáfrica, Kenia, el Oriente Medio, Turquía, Malasia, República Dominicana y otros países que transmitían los espectáculos de WOW. David McLane intentaría relanzar el programa nuevamente varias veces durante la próxima década, sin éxito. Un intento en 2002 incluiría una asociación con el líder de Kiss, Gene Simmons. A partir de julio de 2011, el sitio web de WOW informaría que los programas originales de WOW comenzaron a transmitirse en la filial de ABC KTNV en Las Vegas. La serie continuaría siendo distribuida internacionalmente. En 2013, Coors Light patrocinaría varios eventos en vivo en Las Vegas en el Eastside Cannery Casino and Hotel, donde se produjeron nuevos programas. 'Re-lanzamiento (2012–presente)' El 29 de mayo de 2012, McLane y Buss anunciarían su intención de producir nuevos episodios de la serie. El domingo 9 de diciembre de 2012, a las 11 a.m. en la estación KVCW de The CW Las Vegas, WOW! regresaría a la televisión antes del "WOW! Pandemonium Tour 2013". WOW! comenzaría la gira en Las Vegas, Nevada, con su primer evento en vivo el 19 de enero de 2013. La nueva programación de WOW presentaría a algunas de las luchadoras originales de WOW, como Lana Star, Jade, Delta Lotta Pain, Loca, Thug, Jungle Grrrl y Selina Majors con la incorporación de nuevos talentos que audicionaron para WOW en los meses anteriores el 9 de diciembre de 2012, programa de televisión. Las luchadoras de WOW ahora se conocen como "SuperHeroes". Las nuevas superhéroes de WOW son personajes conocidos como Frost, Fire, Stephy Slays, Keta Rush, La Niña y una estrella mexicana llamada Azucar. La chica original de WOW Selina Majors es la entrenadora oficial del nuevo talento de WOW. Uniéndose a la lista están las luchadoras independientes Santana Garrett y Amber O'Neal. El 18 de junio de 2018, The Hollywood Reporter anunciaría que WOW se emitiría semanalmente en AXS TV de Mark Cuban a partir de principios de 2019. WOW volvería a la transmisión en red por primera vez desde 2001 el 18 de enero como parte de la alineación Friday Night Fights de AXS. Superheroes (temporada 1) 'WOW Superheroes (2000–2002)' thumb|150px|Terri Gold, anterior WOW Champion thumb|150px|Caged Heat, anteriores WOW Tag Team Champions: (i-d) Vendetta, Delta Lotta Pain y Loca *Beckie "The Farmer's Daughter" (Renee Madison Cole): Una campesina del ficticio Hog Hollow, Nebraska. Compañera en equipo de Bronco Billie. Utiliza un movimiento llamado The Farmer's Roll. Tendría una rivalidad con Jungle Grrrl sobre el movimiento de bienvenida. *Boom Boom (Patty Bunya-Ananta): Niña isleña de Hawaii. Compañera en equipo de Caliente. Conocida por el Boom Boom Squash. *Bronco Billie (Lisa Danielle Rachuba): Vaquera propietaria de un rancho en Texas. Compañera en equipo de Beckie "The Farmer's Daughter". Finaliza a sus oponentes con un Bulldog. Tuvo una rivalidad con la Disciplinarian sobre la propiedad de su rancho. *Caliente (Rachel Iverson): luchadora Latina Ardiente, conocida por su movimiento de sumisión, el Mexican Surfboard. Compañera en equipo de Boom Boom. *Charlie Davidson: Biker con mala actitud. Parte de Harley's Angels junto con EZ Rider y Thug. *Christy Order: una miembro de Law and Order. Compañera en equipo de Nicki Law. Una oficial de policía deshonesta. Christy no luchó antes de que WOW se quedara dormido. *Danger (Elle Alexander): anunciada como la Maestra de armas. Tenía tendencia a usar su movimiento final, Danger Drop (Side Slam), en los árbitros y era suspendida constantemente. Derrotó a Terri Gold por el título y lo perdió poco después en el evento pago por visión. Conocida por su rivalidad con su anterior compañera en equipo, Riot. *Delta Lotta Pain (Jwaundace Candece): Prisionera de la Penitenciaría del Estado de Nevada, facturada con Loca y Vendetta como Caged Heat. Ella, junto con Loca, regresaron a la promoción en 2013. Anterior poseedora de los WOW World Tag Team Championship. *The Disciplinarian (Kristen Davidson): administradora de la escuela Heel, facturada como miembro de la Junta de Educación. Tenía una gran base de admiradores, a pesar de ser una heel. Llamada Sra. D. por sus fans. Conocida por su movimiento final, el Final Exam (Pedigree). Tuvo rivalidad con Bronco Billie, cuando la vaquera descubrió que su rancho había sido comprado por el Disciplinarian. *EZ Rider (Eleanor Kerrigan): Biker con mala actitud. Parte de Harley's Angels con Charlie Davidson y Thug. *Farah "The Persian Princess" (Telma Roshanravan): luchadora iraní, conocida por su baile exótico. Compañera en equipo de Paradise. *"Hammerin'" Heather Steele (Christina Tomaziesski Colby): Anunciada como la Tool Time Girl favorita de todos, conocida por su habilidad para construir y mantener casas, y su habilidad para arreglar cualquier cosa. Tenía una base de seguidores leales, a pesar de tener solo una victoria. *Ice Cold (Inga Waggoner): solitaria de temática ártica. Realmente no confiaba en nadie. Conocida por su movimiento final, el Ice Pick (diving elbow drop). Antigua compañera en equipo de Poison. Conocida por su rivalidad con Lana Star (con quien usaría su propia táctica para romper el espejo), quien se afeitaría el cabello en el evento pago por visión. *Jacklyn Hyde (Vasilika Vanya Marinkovic): luchadora de doble personalidad que escapó de su unidad de salud mental. Puede ser agradable un minuto, maníaca al siguiente. Por lo general, lleva su carro favorito al ring y a menudo es escoltada por su psiquiatra, la Dra. Sarah Bellum, o la enfermera de su unidad, la Enfermera Mercy. Conocida por su movimiento final, el Jacklyn Splitter (running neckbreaker). *Jade (Jennifer Lee Chan): luchadora china conocida por su movimiento Samurai Scissors (a veces llamado Jaded Edge). Tiene un abanico de su difunta amada abuela. Mitad de The Asian Invasion junto con Lotus. Regresaría a la promoción en 2013 (sin Lotus). *Jane Blond (Ella Carter): luchadora del Reino Unido basada en el tema de agente secreto de James Bond. Llamada Doble O-Heaven. Conocida por el Kick of Death, su movimiento final missile dropkick finishing. *Jungle Grrrl (Erica Porter): luchador con sede en Tarzán, facturada por ser de la selva amazónica. Una de las pocas luchadoras casi invictas en WOW (la otra es Slam Dunk). Conocida por su movimiento final, el diving splash, y por su rivalidad con Beckie "The Farmer's Daughter" sobre quién tuvo el mejor splash. Regresaría a la promoción en 2013. *Lana Star (Lana Kinnear): una de las artistas de WOW. A menudo llamada Fabulous Lana Star. Una aspirante a estrella de cine que a menudo usaba trucos sucios y trampas como romper espejos de mano (Ice Cold le devolvería el favor en contra de ella con la misma táctica) y rociar laca para el cabello en los ojos de su oponente para ganar sus luchas. Conocida por su movimiento final, el Lana Star Facelift. Arrogantemente llamando Women of Wrestling, "the Lana Star Show". Una anterior compañera de Poison, que era su asistente personal antes de despedirla. Tenía a Patti Pizzazz, anteriormente Patti Pep, como su nueva asistente personal hasta que también la despidió. Conocida principalmente por sus rivalidades con Poison, Ice Cold y Randi Rah Rah. Regresaría a la promoción en 2013. Anterior poseedora del WOW World Championship. *Loca (Cher Ferreyra): Prisionera de la Penitenciaría del Estado de Nevada, facturada con Loca y Vendetta como Caged Heat Ella, junto con Delta Lotta Pain, regresarían a la promoción en 2013. Anterior poseedora de los WOW World Tag Team Championship. *Lotus (Jeannie Kim): luchadora coreana, la mitad de The Asian Invasion junto con Jade. Ella no regresaría a WOW cuando Jade lo hizo. *Misery (Kristen Davidson): Luchadora encapuchada. La mitad de The Daughters of Darkness junto con Mystery, dirigida por el misterioso Goon. *Mystery (Kristen Davidson): Luchadora encapuchada. La mitad de The Daughters of Darkness junto con Misery, dirigida por el misterioso Goon. Intentó asaltar a Terri Gold y robar su título, pero sería derrotada por ella en el ring. *Nicki Law: oficial de policía rebelde. La mitad de Law and Order junto con Christy Order. Ella lucharía en el evento pago por visión antes de WOW. *Paradise (Maria Nunez): luchadora de la isla de Tonga. Anterior compañera en equipo de Farah "The Persian Princess". Regresaría a la promoción en 2013 con una actitud más agresiva, como miembro del nuevo equipo, Tropical Storm. *Patti Pizzazz: animadora corrompida por Lana Star para convertirse en su asistente personal. Anteriormente conocido como Patti Pep. Finalmente sería despedida por Lana debido a su amistad residual con la otra mitad de The Team Spirit, Randi Rah Rah, de quien seguía siendo amiga a pesar de su cambio a heel. *Phantom (Lynnette Thredgold): luchadora que se debatía entre ser una culturista/luchadora y una violinista de concierto. Conocido por el Sharpshooter leg lock. Se fue después de que Wendi Wheels se rompería la mandíbula con su movimiento final Blowout. *Poison (Kina Van Vleet): una de las mejores artistas del programa con una gran base de fans. Una trabajadora de laboratorio que era una crack en química. Ella ingirió veneno y cambiaría su personalidad. Una anterior compañera de Lana Star. Su nueva compañera de equipo sería Ice Cold. Conocida por sus ataques viciosos, el camel clutch que usaría para ablandar a sus oponentes por su inverted DDT (llamado el Poison Paralyzer) y su rivalidad con Lana Star, cuyo cabello se puso verde. *Randi Rah Rah: animadora, anteriormente conocida como la mitad de The Team Spirit junto con Patti Pep (más tarde Patti Pizzazz). A pesar del cambio de Patti, Randi seguía siendo amiga de ella. Sacada de la lucha libre después de que Lana Star le rompería un espejo sobre su cabeza, solo para volver más tarde en la serie para derrotarla decisivamente (y restablecer su amistad con Patti Pizzazz). *Riot (April Kathryn Littlejohn): Otra de las artistas de WOW. Anunciada desde las calles de Chicago. Maestra de la Powerbomb. Una solitaria con una naturaleza rebelde. A pesar de ser una heel (que luego se convertiría en "tweener"), tenía una de las bases de fans más grandes en WOW. Conocida por su rivalidad con Danger, su anterior compañera en equipo. Riot regresaría a la federación en 2016. *Roxy Powers (Natalie T. Yeo): Facturada como la atleta total. Conocida por su rivalidad con Slam Dunk más tarde en la serie, donde mortificaría a la arrogante jugadora de baloncesto al darle una derrota definitiva en una lucha de correa, rompiendo su racha invicta. Compañero en equipo de Tanja la Warrior Woman. *Sandy (Tamie Sheffield): salvavidas, la mitad de The Beach Patrol junto con Sunny, que luego sería conocida como Wendi Wheels, y su nueva compañera en equipo, Summer. *Selina Majors: "The Real Deal", conocida por sus batallas con Thug. Usaría el Stunner para derrotar a sus oponentes. Sería rescatada por Caged Heat después de otra brutalización por Harley's Angels. Regresaría a la promoción en 2013. *Slam Dunk (Famisha Jones-Millman): jugadora de baloncesto, supuestamente expulsada de la WNBA debido a su naturaleza demasiado agresiva. Ella, junto con Jungle Grrrl, eran dos de las luchadoras casi invictas en Women of Wrestling. Conocida por su arrogancia y mala actitud. Conocida por su finisher chokeslam. Mejor conocida por su rivalidad con Roxy Powers más tarde en la carrera del espectáculo, cuando la azotaría con un cinturón, solo para ser derrotada decisivamente por ella en una lucha de correa. A pesar de su estado de heel, tenía una gran base de fans. *Summer (Bobbi Billard): salvavidas, como Sandy. La mitad de The Beach Patrol junto con Sandy. *Tanja "The Warrior Woman" (Tanja Richter): luchadora guerrera en la línea de Xena: Warrior Princess. Conocida por su finisher spinning wheel kick. Compañera en equipo de Roxy Powers. *Terri Gold (Heather Lee-Millard): la primera WOW World Championship. Gimnasta, conocida por su moonsault, conocida como The Perfect 10. Perdería su título ante Danger, pero lo recuperaría poco después durante el pago por visión, gracias a la ayuda involuntaria de Riot. En 2002, ella sería derrotada en una lucha sancionada por WOW, perdiendo el título ante la Fabulous Lana Star. *Thug (Peggy Lee Leather): Biker con una mala actitud. Parte de Harley's Angels junto con EZ Rider y Charlie Davidson. Conocida por su larga rivalidad con Selina Majors (de sus días en POWW) y por su continua interferencia en las luchas de Harley's Angels. Regresaría a la promoción en 2013. *Vendetta (Nicole Ochoa): Prisionera de la Penitenciaría del Estado de Nevada, conocida por ser un tercio de Caged Heat. Ayudaría a sus compañeras de celda incluso las probabilidades en el pago por visión golpeando a Thug en el centro del ring, después de que ella interfiriera en su lucha por el título. No regresaría a la promoción en 2013, cuando regresarían Caged Heat (Delta Lotta Pain y Loca). *Wendi Wheels (Rebecca Gravell): Mecánica femenina, puede reparar autos y puede derribar a sus oponentes con el Blowout (facebuster sitdown). Anteriormente conocido como Sunny, la mitad de The Beach Patrol en el primer episodio. Se convertiría en Wendi Wheels y permanecería con ese papel hasta el final de la primera temporada. 'WOW Tag Teams (temporada 1)' Los equipos restantes se crearon principalmente para el WOW Tag Team Tournament, aunque algunos de los equipos continuaron trabajando juntos hasta el final de la primera temporada. *The Asian Invasion: Jade y Lotus *The Beach Patrol: Sandy, Summer y Sunny (después Wendi Wheels) *Beckie y Bronco Billie *Boom Boom y Caliente *Caged Heat: Delta Lotta Pain and Loca with Vendetta. Derrotaron a Harley's Angels por los títulos. Al principio, un equipo heel, ellas se convertirían en twiners después de salvar a Selina Majors de uno de la brutalización de los Harley's Angels. Conocidas por sus movimientos finales, el Drive By y Capital Punishment. *Danger y Riot *The Daughters of Darkness: Misery y Mystery. Dirigidas por un misterioso hombre llamado The Goon. *Farah y Paradise *Harley's Angels: Charlie Davidson y EZ Rider con Thug. Conocidas por su constantes interferencia de tres contra uno y sus frecuentes asaltos en Selina Majors. Derrotadas por Caged Heat por los títulos. Se convirtieron en enemigos de Caged Heat después de que Delta y Loca salvaran a Selina Majors de uno de los asaltos del equipo. *Ice Cold y Poison *Lana Star y Patti Pizzazz (anteriormente Patti Pep) *Law y Order: Christy Order and Nicki Law *Roxy Powers y Tanja *The Team Spirit: Patti Pep (después Patti Pizzazz) y Randi Rah Rah 'Lista de los episodios (temporada 1)' A continuación se muestran los resultados de las luchas transmitidas en el programa de televisión WOW y las fechas aproximadas en que se emitieron. :a. Participantes de la batalla real por el inaugural WOW World Championship: Bronco Billie, Caliente, Charlie Davidson, EZ Rider, Farah, Heather Steele, Ice Cold, Jane Blond, Jungle Grrrl, Lotus, Paradise, Roxy Powers, Sandy, Selina Majors, Slam Dunk, Sunny, Tanja the Warrior Woman y The Disciplinarian. Superheroes (temporadas 2–4) 'WOW Superheroes' *Abilene Maverick "The Governor's Daughter" (Callee Wilkerson): Nueva WOW Superhero de la promoción en 2013. Compañera en equipo de Candice LeRae. *Azúcar: Nueva WOW Superhero de la promoción en 2013. *Candice LeRae (Candice Dawson): Nueva WOW Superhero de la promoción en 2013. Compañera en equipo de Abilene Maverick "The Governor's Daughter". *Chantilly Chella: Nueva WOW Superhero de la promoción en 2018. *Delta Lotta Pain (Jwaundace Candece): Original WOW Superhero. Ella regresaría a la promoción en 2013. Prisionera de la Penitenciaría Estatal de Nevada, viniendo con Loca y Vendetta como Caged Heat. Ella, junto con Loca (sin Vendetta), regresarían a la promoción en 2013. Anteriormente poseedora del WOW World Tag Team Championship. *Desdemeana "The Soldier Of Darkness": Nueva WOW Superhero de la promoción en 2013. *Fire (Taylor Lewis): Nueva WOW Superhero de la promoción en 2013. *Frenchie (Marie Gibeault): Nueva WOW Superhero de la promoción en 2014. *Frost "The Olympian" (Janeshia Adams-Ginyard): Nueva WOW Superhero de la promoción en 2013. *Genesis: Nueva WOW Superhero de la promoción en 2016. *Holidead (Camile Ligon): Nueva WOW Superhero de la promoción en 2016. Compañera en equipo de Thunder Rosa. *Ivy Quinn (Natalie Osman): Nueva WOW Superhero de la promoción en 2016. Compañera en equipo de Siren. *Jade (Jennifer Lee Chan): Original WOW Superhero. Ella regresaría a la promoción en 2013. Luchadora china mejor conocida por su movimiento Samurai Scissors, a veces llamada The Jaded Edge. Es una gran fan del abanico de su abuela. Después de quedarse sin victorias (exeptuando una por descalificación) en su primer paso en la promoción, celebraría su primer victoria en WOW. *Jessie Jones (Jessie Belle McCoy): Nueva WOW Superhero de la promoción en 2013. Una de las Southern Pride junto con Selina Majors. *Jungle Grrrl (Erica Porter): Original WOW Superhero. Ella regresaría a la promoción en 2013. Basada en el luchador Tarzan, anunciada como parte de la Amazon Rainforest. Una de las pocas luchadoras casi invictas en WOW, ella se convertiría en la nueva poseedora del WOW World Championship después de derrotar a Lana Star. Lana posteriormente la derrotaría por el campeonato en 2014. *Keta Rush (Keta Meggett): Nueva WOW Superhero de la promoción en 2013. Una de las Bully Busters junto con Stephy Slays. *Kitty (Holly Meowy): Nueva WOW Superhero de la promoción en 2013. Anterior personal asistente de Lana Star. *Khloe Hurtz (Katie Forbes): Nueva WOW Superhero de la promoción en 2016. *La Niña (Melissa Santos): Nueva WOW Superhero de la promoción en 2013. Una de las Tropical Storm junto con Paradise. *Lady London (Georgina Rawlings): Nueva WOW Superhero de la promoción en 2013. *Lana Star (Lana Kinnear): Original WOW Superhero. Ella regresaría a la promoción en 2013. Una de las marquesinas de WOW. También llamada como Fabulous Lana Star. Una aspirante a estrella de cine que a menudo usaba trucos sucios y trampas, como romper espejos de mano y rociar spray para el cabello en los ojos de sus oponentes para ganar sus luchas. A pesar de sus tácticas deshonestas, ella también se promovería así misma como una luchadora técnica y de oro. Conocida por su movimiento final, The Lana Star Facelift. Arrogantemente llamando a Women of Wrestling, como "the Lana Star Show". Tenía una asistente personal llamada Kitty, a quien ella despediría. En una lucha no televisada, Lana finalmente lograría capturar el campeonato tras derrotar a Terri Gold por el WOW championship. Ella regresaría a la promoción, como la campeona en 2013, hasta que ella sería derrotada por la también chica original de WOW, Jungle Grrrl. En enero de 2014, Lana derrotaría a Jungle Grrrl y recuperaría el título. Lograría que Amber O'Neal cambiara sobre su compañera (como ella lo había echo anteriormente con Patti Pizzazz) y la cambiaría en la Beverly Hills Babe. *Loca (Cher Ferreyra): Original WOW Superhero. Ella regresaría a la promoción en 2013. Prisonera de la Penitenciaría Estatal de Nevada. Una de las tres Caged Heat, junto con Delta Lotta Pain y Vendetta. Ella y Delta (sin Vendetta) regresarían a la promoción en 2013. Anterior poseedora del WOW World Tag Team Championship. *Paradise: Original WOW Superhero. Ella regresaría a la promoción en 2013. Chica luchadora isleña desde Tonga. Una de las Tropical Storm junto con La Niña. *Razor: Nueva WOW Superhero de la promoción en 2016. Compañera en equipo de Spike; junto con Riot. *Riot: Original WOW Superhero, Una solitaria rebelde. Ella regresaría a la promoción en 2016. Ella es la líder de un trío con Razor y Spike. *Samantha Smart: Nueva WOW Superhero de la promoción en 2018. *Santana Garrett: Nueva WOW Superhero de la promoción en 2013. Una de las nuevas poseedoras de los WOW World Tag Team Championship en 2013, All American Girls. Anterior WOW champion. Perdería a su compañera en equipo Amber O'Neal, cuando ella cambiaría sobre Garrett por Lana Star. *Selina Majors "The Real Deal": Original WOW Superhero. Ella regresaría a la promoción en 2013. Cuatro veces poseedora del WOW World Championship. Ella regresaría a Women of Wrestling como la entrenadora oficial del actual roster y es una de las Southern Pride junto con Jessie Jones. *Siren: Nueva WOW Superhero de la promoción en 2016. Compañera en equipo de Ivy Quinn. *Sophia López (Leslie Garza): Nueva representante oficial de Caged Heat. Lograría sacar al equipo de la prisión. *Spike (Ashly Martinez): Nueva WOW Superhero de la promoción en 2013. "Sobrina" de la anterior luchadora de WOW Thug. Aliada con Riot *Stephy Slays (Stephanie Mason): Nueva WOW Superhero de la promoción en 2013. Anteriormente Stephanie La Maravillosa. Una de las Bully Busters junto con Keta Rush. *Sunshine (Jamila Griffith): Nueva WOW Superhero de la promoción en 2013. Inspirada por The Beach *Patrol (chicas originales de WOW Sandy y Summer). *Tatevik "The Gamer" (Tatevik Hunanyan): Nueva WOW Superhero de la promoción en 2013. *The Beverly Hills Babe (Amber O'Neal): Anteriormente Amber O'Neal, Nueva WOW Superhero de la promoción en 2013. Una de las All American Girls junto con Santana Garrett, nueva poseedora de los WOW World Tag Team Championship en 2013 luego de derrotar a Caged Heat. Cambiaría sobre su compañera, Santana Garrett, por Lana Star y ahora sería bautizada como Beverly Hills Babe. *The Dagger: Nueva WOW Superhero de la promoción en 2016. *Thug (Peggy Lee Leather): Original WOW Superhero. Ella regresaría a la promoción en 2013. Mentora de su "sobrina" Spike. 'WOW Tag Teams (temporada 2–4)' Los nuevos equipos originales. El único equipo que regresaría a la promoción sería Caged Heat. *Abilene Maverick y Candice LeRae *All American Girls: Amber O'Neal y Santana Garrett. Anteriormente conocidas en equipo. *Bully Busters: Keta Rush y Stephy Slays (anteriormente Stephanie La Maravillosa) *Caged Heat: Delta Lotta Pain y Loca con The Atty. Sophia Lopez, Representante de The Caged Heat *The Beverly Hills Babe y Lana Star *Razor y Spike con su aliada Riot *Southern Pride: Selina Majors y Jessie Jones *Tropical Storm: La Niña y Paradise 'Lista de los episodios (temporada 2)' A continuación se muestran los resultados de las luchas según las transmitidas en el sitio web de WOW. 'Lista de los episodios (temporada 3)' A continuación se muestran los resultados de las luchas según las transmitidas en el sitio web de WOW. 'Lista de los episodios (temporada 4)' A continuación se muestran los resultados de las luchas según las transmitidas en el sitio web de WOW. Superheroes (5–presente) 'WOW Superheroes' 'El resto del personal en el aire' 'Equipo de transmisión' La siguiente sección se refiere a los anunciadores que cubren las transmisiones de WOW. Este grupo incluye presentadores, comentaristas en el ring, anunciadores en el ring y entrevistadores de bastidores. 'Otro personal de WOW' *Dan Masters: Anunciador y entrevistador de bastidores (2012 – presente) *Lee Marshall: Anunciador (2000 - 2001) *Ed Ryba: Voces en off (2001) *Andrew M. Somers: Voces en off (2000 - 2001) *Julie Day: Entrevistadora en bastidores (2000 - 2001) *James Furlong: Compositor de música (2013 - presente) *Josh Milton: Árbitro *Jeff McGowan: Árbitro *Jesse Hernandez: Árbitro *Andrew Hecker: Voces en off y director 'Lista de los episodios (temporada 5)' 'Lista de los episodios (temporada 6)' Campeonatos 'WOW World Championship' 'Reinados' Hasta el de de . 'Lista de los reinados combinados' Hasta el de de . 'WOW World Tag Team Championship' 'Torneo inaugural (2000–2001)' 'Reinados' Hasta el de de . 'Lista de los reinados combinados en equipos' Hasta el de de . 'Lista de los reinados combinados por luchadora' Hasta el de de . WOW Unleashed WOW Unleashed sería un pago por visión de lucha libre profesional de Women of Wrestling. El mismo tomaría lugar el 4 de febrero de 2001, desde el Great Western Forum en Inglewood, California. El PPV sufriría de dificultades técnicas y una baja tasa de compras. Un segundo PPV, Spring Vengeance, sería anunciado para el 8 de abril de 2001, durante Unleashed, pero nunca llegaría a un buen término. Los anunciadores fueron Lee Marshall y la anterior manager Bobby "The Brain" Heenan. El anunciador regular David McLane, también como Presidente de la promoción, serviría como Maestro de Ceremonias. ;Resultados del evento Leer más *Lista de las promociones de lucha libre profesional femeninas Referencias Enlaces externos *|50px Sitio web oficial (inglés) *Perfil de Women of Wrestling en Pro Wrestling Wiki (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Women of Wrestling en Cagematch (alemán) *|50px Perfil de Women of Wrestling en Cagematch (inglés) Categoría:Promociones de lucha libre profesional independientes con base en California Categoría:Promociones de lucha libre profesional femeninas Categoría:Lucha libre profesional en Las Vegas Valley